<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quarantined love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388805">quarantined love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so sorry, Courfeyrac,” Marius says quietly, rubbing his roommate’s back soothingly. </p><p>“It’s what I get for falling in love with a hot superhero doctor,” Courfeyrac sighs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quarantined love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can't expect me to be self isolated with no work or schooling to do and expect me to NOT write a coronavirus fanfiction...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Courfeyrac has been antsy all day, pacing the apartment that he and Marius share until his feet hurt. Marius has been patiently trying to distract him, but as soon as his phone starts vibrating Courfeyrac pauses their video game and nearly drops it in his attempt to answer the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Combeferre,” he breathes. “What’s going on? Any news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Courf,” Combeferre says softly. “It’s been a crazy day, sorry I haven’t contacted you sooner. The hospital is just...insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courfeyrac holds his breath as he waits for Combeferre to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need doctors out there in the front lines, treating the coronavirus. And so many of them have young kids, so when they asked for volunteers, I...I knew what I had to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did,” Courfeyrac says quietly, his eyes filling with tears as comprehension dawns on him. Marius is on the other end of the couch, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt and trying to give him some privacy. Courfeyrac reaches out his hand, a silent plea for support, and Marius grasps it with both of his own hands, giving him a comforting squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Courf,” Combeferre sighs. “But I can’t...I can’t see you again. Not while I’m working the virus. With your asthma, you’re at a higher risk, and I can’t do that to you. I can’t put you in danger like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courfeyrac is silent as he closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing. “Do you know how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea. It could be months until it’s safe for me to see you again, Courf. But I promise you, we can Facetime every night, I’ll spend all my days off talking with you, you won’t even have time to miss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courfeyrac reflects on the past month they’ve shared together as boyfriends. After years of friendship and months of pining, they had finally gotten their act together, but it didn’t last very long. He thinks of their sleepy morning cuddles. Of their kisses that tasted like minty toothpaste before they went to sleep. He thinks about the days off that they used to take long walks or go on day trips to somewhere new. He pushes those memories aside. “Right. We can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Combeferre is quiet. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courfeyrac allows the tears to fall freely, moving closer to press himself into Marius’s side. “No, it’s okay. You’re a hero, Combeferre. You’re going to help so many people, I know it. And as much as I want to be selfish and lock you in my apartment forever and ever, I know you’re making the right choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Courfeyrac,” Combeferre says with a quivering voice, and Courfeyrac knows he’s crying as well. “I have to go back and finish my shift, but I’ll text you when I’m off, see if you’re awake for me to call you again. Don’t wait up for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to promise I won’t,” Courfeyrac tells him honestly. “I love you too, Ferre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ends and Courfeyrac lies his head on Marius’s bony thighs, hugging his knees against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Courfeyrac,” Marius says quietly, rubbing his roommate’s back soothingly. He doesn’t comment on how Courfeyrac’s tears are starting to soak through his sweats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I get for falling in love with a hot superhero doctor,” Courfeyrac sighs. “I turned my sound on so I'll know when he calls again, so let’s just watch Aladdin until I fall asleep. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Marius tells him, trying not to sound too excited as he pulls up his and Courfeyrac’s favorite Disney movie and presses play.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There it is, nice and short. Hope you liked it! <a href="http://www.lesmiserablol.tumblr.com">I'm here on tumblr</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>